


Game Changer

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which meeting a stupid religious hippy at the stupid Lima Bean changes everything for Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian met Joe at the Lima Bean. It started out with what was, to Sebastian, a simple checking out. He was sitting at a table by himself when the boy walked in. He was not the kind of person to fall anywhere near Sebastian’s radar, but somehow, this time he did. His dreadlocks almost concealed an innocent beautiful face. He was really stunningly attractive, despite the fact that he looked like a walking hippie stereotype. Sebastian appreciated the view, a lot.

After the boy ordered his coffee, Sebastian introduced himself. “I come here a lot and I don’t believe that I’ve ever seen your face before,” he said. “I think that I would know if I’d seen that face before.” 

The boy blushed, but he almost seemed oblivious to the fact that Sebastian was coming onto him. “Oh, well, no I’ve never been here before,” he said honestly. “All my friends from school like to come here though and I stayed up really late last night, so I needed some coffee or something. I never really…drank much coffee before.” He was stumbling over his words and it was kind of cute. Sebastian didn’t go for shy guys, but at the same time, it was adorable. 

“And where, might I ask, do you go to school?” he asked. He gestured to the blazer that he was still wearing. “As you can see by the uniform, I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville.” 

The boy smiled at his words. “Oh cool,” he said. “Do you know Blaine? He used to go there. I go to McKinley now. I was homeschooled for…pretty much forever before I finally convinced my parents that I needed a public school.” 

“I have never met anyone who went to a public school willingly,” Sebastian said with a smirk, looking over Joe. Of course he was one of Blaine’s friends. He should have known by the innocent expression on his face. “Are you a member of their Glee thing?” He couldn’t help the slightly disdainful eye roll, even though he had made his peace with the glee club of McKinley in the previous year. Some old habits die hard, or so they said, and he still didn’t like many of their members. 

The boy nodded. “I’m Joe.” 

“Sebastian,” he said, forgetting that they hadn’t even mentioned names. “It’s really nice to meet you, Joe.” 

Once the boy got his coffee, they sat down and actually spoke. “Do you actually like being in glee club?” he asked. 

Joe nodded at his question. “It seems to be really…dramatic sometimes,” he said, looking guilty at his veiled insult of his glee club, “but at the same time it’s a lot of fun. I never really imagined myself making the type of friendships that I do in glee. It’s really cool. McKinley can be harsh sometimes, but glee club is a place where there are a lot of different people and no judgments. I like that.” 

“And do you get judged a lot?” Sebastian asked, curiously.

“Of course,” Joe said with a shy charm. “I’m different.” 

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked, even though it was more than obvious that Joe wasn’t your average boy. He was not your average boy at all.

The boy chuckled and shook his head. “I was kind of raised in a bubble,” Joe said. “I knew I was being isolated but I had no idea how much. I knew God was good but I knew basically nothing else for my whole childhood.” 

“Where did you pick up the hippy look then?” Sebastian asked Joe with a slight laugh. 

Joe shrugged off Sebastian's words, smiling. "It's just kind of the way that I am," he said. "I've always been very one with the world around me and as long as I continued to build a relationship with God, my parents never gave me too much hassle. Well, they gave me hassle from time to time, but they allowed me to be who and what I wanted to be, as long as it was within their limits." 

"Of course," Sebastian said. "I think you fit in with the McKinley losers, no offense." He smiled.

Joe looked at him for a moment, as though he was studying Sebastian, trying to figure out his motives. He finally accepted them after a moment and nodded. "I think that I fit in pretty well," he agreed. He seemed timid but he could definitely give Sebastian a run for his money in the snark department, Sebastian bet. "Are you not a loser?" he asked with one hundred percent sincerity.

Sebastian laughed at that. “No, I am not a loser,” he said, getting up. “Well it was fantastic talking to you Joe. Maybe we’ll meet again. Well, actually I know that we’ll meet again because Sectionals is fast approaching.”

“It is,” Joe said. “I’ll see you then.” 

Sebastian wasn’t sure what it was that drew him to the other boy. Maybe it was because the dirty Christian hippy wasn’t like any other boy he’d met before. “Here,” he said, scrawling down his cell phone number. “Call me if the New Directions drama fest gets too hard to handle.” He grinned and winked before walking away. It was just weird the way that kid got to him almost instantly. New Directions, as dull and overdone as they were, seemed to have a hidden diamond in the rough and Sebastian was curious about him. He was very curious about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was in glee when he got Sebastian's text. It was a simple "what's up?" with a winking face, but for some reason it made Joe smile stupidly. Why was he so excited? It was just a text from a random guy he had swapped numbers with. That was common among regular high school students. He had to learn to just calm down and be a regular high school student, seriously. 

He sent Sebastian a text back and they started talking. They talked about school and Joe told him about Tina and Brittany's fight about their latest number. It was incredibly mundane but Joe enjoyed it. Sometimes he felt like branching out and meeting new people.

It only took one distracted moment for Sam to realize that something was up with him. “You okay dude?” he asked first and Joe, of course, told him he was fine. A few minutes later he could feel Sam reading his text message over his shoulder. 

“What?” he asked Sam, moving his phone away. He really liked Sam more than he liked any of the other glee guys, so it really wouldn’t have bothered him if Sam just asked. He didn’t like being watched like that though. It was creepy.

“What’cha doing?” Sam asked awkwardly. 

“I’m talking to someone I met the other day,” Joe said, unsure why he kept blushing. That was totally stupid. He angled his phone so that Sam couldn’t see it, not because his texts with Sebastian were anything private, but because the intrusion was getting on his nerves. Seriously, though, he needed to stop with the blushing because he was driving himself a little crazy.

“Wait, Sebastian?” Sam asked curiously, his eyes widening. “You don’t mean evil Warbler Sebastian, do you? Joe are you talking to Sebastian from Dalton? Please tell me there’s another-“

Joe sighed a little bit. Sebastian had alluded in their conversation to the fact that New Directions had their reasons for not trusting him. Joe, however, always believed that judgment was for God and God only. He was not qualified to judge anyone on their past actions. Sure, if Sebastian decided to do something awful to him right away, Joe would move away, but he would never judge on prior action. It just wasn’t right. “Yes,” he said. “He is Sebastian from the Warblers. He mentioned that you guys have a bit of a history…”

“A bit,” Sam said darkly. “He almost blinded Blaine. He had to have eye surgery because of this guy.”

Joe listened rather intently as Sam told him the details about Blaine’s eye surgery the previous year. He had never really put two and two together because he had been added to New Directions while Blaine was still recovering from that injury. “I see,” he told Sam, shaking his head. “Well that was really a terrible thing to do, but you know, don’t judge lest ye be judged and all.” He gave Sam a tiny wink to try and dismiss the conversation. Sam didn’t take the bait. 

“I’m just worried about you,” Sam said honestly. “Sebastian’s generally not so nice of a guy and well, you’re kind of naïve and innocent.”

Joe gave him a slight glare, but it was friendly. “Just because I’m inexperienced to many things does not mean that I’m going to let him take advantage of me. Don’t worry Sam.” He sighed and then looked down at the phone in his hands. “I have to wonder though, if there’s a reason behind the harsh exterior that this Sebastian projects.” 

“Well maybe some of it comes from being gay in Ohio,” Sam said with a shrug, as he threw out suggestions.

“You know I never really thought too much about sexuality until I came here,” Joe admitted shyly. It had just never been something to come up in his limited exposure to the world. He had never known anyone who was gay and in turn never realized what a struggle it could be. Now that he knew a little more, he found it to be positively ridiculous. How could someone preach God’s love but still preach hatred for someone? How could anyone hate someone for who they loved? 

“It’s just a thing really,” Sam said shaking his head a little. “A gay dude is no different from a straight dude, except for the fact that instead of checking out girls, he’s checking out guys. It’s that simple.” 

“Wish it was that simple for everyone.”

“Me too,” Sam said with a slight shrug. “Anyway, Joe, if you’re gonna chill with Sebastian, at least promise me you’ll be careful with him? He’s not a nice guy or at least he hasn’t been before so just…be careful okay?”

Joe nodded. “I promise I will. First I just want to be about forgiveness.” 

“Gotcha dude.” 

Joe was excited to see Sebastian again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian did not like being out of character. Yes, he had decided to turn over a new leaf following Dave’s suicide, but that didn’t mean he had to be buddy buddy with members of the idiot Nude Erections. Why was it then that he was hanging out with Dreads? Sebastian didn’t know what it was about the boy but something about him was interesting. He was charming and there was something about him that was so positively unique that Sebastian couldn’t stand it. He was not like any other boy that Sebastian had met in his whole life. Maybe he needed something new and exciting around. 

He really wanted to figure out what appealed to him so much about the boy. Yes, he was different but he was different in several different very interesting ways. He was religious, for one and then there was the way that he looked. His hair hid it a little bit but he was one sexy hippie. Sebastian wondered if he could turn the religious boy over to the wonders of homosexuality. The idea made Sebastian smirk. If anyone could turn a straight laced kid into a gay maniac, it was him. Not that he’d be turning Joe gay or anything because he could sense the gay vibes off of that kid from a mile away.

While he was thinking about what it would be like to be an innocent kid’s first gay experience, Jeff walked into the room and looked Sebastian up and down. The blonde smirked. “What’s got you so weird, Sebby?” the boy said with a teasing drawl that usually drove Sebastian off the wall. “You’re up to something and I’m not sure that I like it.” 

“I met someone,” Sebastian said with a grin. “I met one of the new McKinley weirdos. He’s really interesting.” 

“What are you going to do to him?” Jeff asked with a hesitant look on his face. 

“Why do I have to do anything with him?” Sebastian said with a snort. “That also sounds awful.” 

“No offense dude but you can be that way,” Jeff said as he sat across from Sebastian and looked at him with a secretive smirk on his face. “What kind of guy are we talking about here? I know they had another guy add on in the middle of last year. “

"This guy is ridiculously unique," Sebastian said. "For one thing he has dreads, which sounds absolutely disgusting, I know but it works for him. Second, he's religious and was homeschooled until he came to McKinley. Can you imagine it Jeff? He was homeschooled.” 

"No, I can't," Jeff said honestly, shaking his head. "You're not gonna corrupt him or anything, are you? I mean that's probably a stupid question but a religious guy? It just sounds wrong Sebby."

"I've told you before not to call me that," Sebastian groaned. "I just wanna get to know him."

"Get to know him or get to know him?" Jeff asked with emphasis.

"I haven't decided yet," Sebastian said. "Maybe I mean one way, but maybe I mean the other. I don't know." He watched Jeff roll his eyes. "Hey, I'm not judging you."

“Just go easy on him,” Jeff said, shaking his head. “God will be thankful.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and eagerly awaited the date with Joe.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian walked into the restaurant with the usual smirk on his face. He was trying to keep it cool and confident for this even though it made him a little anxious. It was going to be a new experience that was for sure. The restaurant was a small café just outside of Lima, one where he could be sure that there would be no glee club members poking their noses around. It was pretty quiet, except for a couple of older diners. He turned and that was when he saw Joe. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the pretty boy.   
Joe looked nervous, fingers brushing over the end of his shirt. He kept looking around but he had not yet realized that Sebastian was there. He looked all shy and nervous and Sebastian was absolutely smitten. He had never realized that pure innocence was that much of a thing for him, but then again he should have known when innocent schoolboy Anderson had caught his focus. He must have had a type, even though it had never crossed his mind before.   
“Don’t worry, I don’t bite on the first date,” Sebastian said with a wink, as he made his presence known and swiftly strode over to Joe. Joe looked at him nervously. .He was really, really cute. Sebastian had to admit to that.   
“Hi,” Joe said.   
They were quickly seated at a table near the back of the restaurant. “You look very nervous,” Sebastian pointed out as he took a seat. It was merely stating the obvious but it was enough to get the religious boy just a little bit more ruffled.   
“It’s not your fault,” Joe said immediately, looking at Sebastian with a large eyed expression that was very cute. “I’ve just never really hung out one-on-one with anyone, especially someone who I’m not sure what I have in common with or what their intentions are…” Joe trailed off and Sebastian almost burst out laughing at the whole intentions spiel. He didn’t know what his own intentions were, however, so Joe had a reason to say the things he did.   
“It’s no problem,” he said honestly. “I don’t know my own intentions sometimes.”  
They talked for quite a while after that while they waited for their food to come. Joe was charming, engaging but sweetly oblivious to Sebastian’s flirting, even though he flirted back pretty well. Sebastian supposed that being sweet and charming was instinctive for him. By the time their food came and they politely thanked the waitress, Sebastian had one question to ask the unique boy in front of him.   
“Are you gay Joe?” he asked. “Or do you like boys at all?”   
Joe's face reddened at Sebastian's words. "I know this sounds naive but I don't know," he said honestly. "Before Kurt and Santana I never even knew an openly gay person. I...I like girls, you know? Like Quinn, I always thought she was so beautiful..."

"But you can't deny my charm right?" Sebastian asked snorting slightly. 

"You're very attractive," Joe said, the words so tense and formal that Sebastian wanted to cross the gap between them and hug him. He hasn't been sexually insecure since fourteen or so.

"You know people can go both ways right?"

Joe nodded. "Brittany likes both," he said. "She explained it in a pretty convoluted way that involved unicorns...but I kind of got what she meant. I mean, it’s pretty natural that for some people it…doesn’t matter what people are.”   
“I agree,” Sebastian said. It never really mattered much to him, personally. He found that he preferred guys but that didn’t mean he wasn’t attracted to girls sometimes. There were many very, very beautiful ladies in the world.   
As they talked, Sebastian dismissed the idea of seducing Joe. The kid was a pretty strict Christian and even though he implied he had issues with the whole “waiting for marriage” thing, the fact still remained that he was waiting for marriage as far as he stood then and there. Also, Sebastian had really been working on that “new leaf” thing in a couple of areas. One of those areas was watching his blackmail and bullying and all that nasty stuff, but the other area was being a little more respectful of people’s feelings.  
When they finished dinner, Sebastian paid quickly, before Joe could make any objections. They then walked outside of the restaurant and looked around awkwardly. Neither of them really knew what to do. “So what would you like to do now?” Sebastian asked, not all that used to dates that didn’t end up in the bedroom.  
Joe looked a little awkward. “I, uh, don’t really know,” he said with a laugh and a very sweet smile. “I haven’t really be able to see much of Lima. Is there anything new you could show me?”  
Sebastian snorted a little at that. “I’m trying to be a good boy here,” he said. “You can’t ask me a question like that and expect me not to come back with an answer that’s at least slightly dirty.”   
“You can answer dirty,” Joe said with a look that showed just how comfortable he was getting with Sebastian. “Doesn’t mean I’ll respond with something dirty, but go ahead and try me.” He winked and Sebastian felt his heart leap a little.   
“Nah, I’ve got some innocent things up my sleeve too,” Sebastian said shaking his head. He didn't know what it was about Joe. He was charming, sweet and incredibly unique. He talked about Sebastian like he was awesome and engaged his every comment. He treated him with respect and was the cutest thing. 

He wasn't like any boy Sebastian had ever pursued. He wasn't even like Blaine. Sebastian didn't want sex. He wanted to get to know the boy down to his stupid dreadlocks. He wasn’t sure what made him so special but Sebastian actually really liked him. Yeah it was concerning but Sebastian had always been one to go with the game changer.


End file.
